The Clone
by desertlove
Summary: Two cultures.Fascinating and different. They say the dessert is as powerful as love...but in this story...the heart will be as intense as the wind...and passion...will hide behind a forbidden veil. The heart could become prisoner of a fatal attraction. The forbidden is untouchable. Two worlds united by love in a story that challenges the written rules.
1. Chapter 1: Maktub! It was written

_**Author's Note: Hey All! This is my very first fanfiction, so please take it easy on me. Reviews are always welcome. This story is inspired by an idea that came in my head.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO and every character belongs to its rightful owner. Thank you all!Enjoy!**_

Chapter1: Maktub! "It was written"

"The animals that I present to you today, are lives fabricated in my laboratory. They are clones obtained under the method of division of cells of embryos. And these clones are the result of an arduous journey that my group and I have been developing for years for the company of importation and exportation of foods of Solomon Muto"

The crowd roared into an applause as Dr. Arthur Hawkins motioned the man Solomon Muto, who was sitting in the front row of the enormous conference hall, very pleased with Hawkins' speech.

"Well Solomon, we have now dominated the cloning of animals, but we still have a long road ahead. However, we scientists will continue to expand our research about cloning. Always taking care to not fall in the temptation of over stepping the limits placed by ethics!"

With that concluding sentence, the crowd applauded, while Dr. Hawkins stood behind the podium proud and tall.

Later that same night, Hawkins retreaded to his home and was looking at a note left by one of his workers while getting a glass of wine.

"_Arthur, the Ethical Institute called to confirm your conference for next week. I already noted it down in your agenda. Bye"_

In that moment, Arthur fantasized his future:

"Since a long time ago, Science knew that it was necessary to clone a human being. And when something is technically possible, there is no reason not to do so. I have just been the most eligible and skilled out of all my coworkers for this task. I HAVE CREATED HUMAN CLONES!" Arthur said triumphantly, standing in front of a conference wrapped up in all the glory of the fame and applause.

In another part of town, Yami and Yugi were at the beach.

"Look at her! Look at her! Ooh did you see her?" Yami said, eyeing the girl playing volleyball at the beach.

"Is that Susy?" Yugi questioned while standing to the side.

'Look at that _body_! Oh Yugi, I got her for the both of us" he commented. "Come, your time has come, so enjoy it" he said patting Yugi in the back. He turned around to find Yugi looking down at the sand.

"What? You're not brave enough to do it? Oh Yugi, watch and learn" he said turning around to go do his act. But Yugi stopped him by grabing his shoulder, taking Yami's place and shyly, with his hands in his short pockets walked up to the girl, leaving Yami grinning.

"Susy?" said Yugi. The girl turned around.

"Yami where have you been? I've been waiting the entire day for you at the gym" she replied

"Yes. I couldn't go today, I was busy with college" Yugi lamely replied.

"How did it go?" she asked

"Good. The truth is that laws aren't my thing. I like music" another lame reply.

"Laws. Didn't you tell me yesterday that you were studying administration and that your dream was to be a helicopter pilot?" she said while putting her hands on her hips angrily.

Yugi didn't know what else to do or say, he was so busy racking his mind for something that it took him off guard when the girl wrapped her arms around his neck seductively and kissed him. He didn't like it. Not at all.

"Um… I'll be right back" he said turning on his heel and heading back towards Yami's direction with his head bowed and leaving the girl dumbfounded.

"Good job Champ!" Yami said patting Yugi in the back.

"With you nobody can't Yami" Yugi said annoyed.

"What do you mean with me nobody can't? Yugi, don't be ungrateful! I let you borrow my girl and you still complain? I can't believe it! Come on give me your shirt"

Yugi reluctantly gave his shirt and Yami put it on running off giving him the 'watch and learn' signal.

"Hey Susy! Did I take long?"

"No. but I was leaving anyways

"No wait!" Yami said grabbing her arm and passionately kissed her. All while Yugi watched in the sidelines.

Later, Yugi and Yami pulled up in front of their home, a huge white mansion and got off Yami's luxurious sports car.

"Tell the truth coward, you liked Susy" Yami said

"What I didn't like is you making me take your place Yami" Yugi countered.

"Because Yugi if I didn't do it, she was never going to kiss you dummy!" he said

"Come here! Come here Yami! Your gonna pay for this!" Yugi replied as Yami took a full out run into the mansion, with Yugi close behind.

"Mama Rose!" called Yami

"I'm in Yugi's room!" she replied

Yami and Yugi ran into the room and Yami scooped the old woman in his arms. "Who's the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Yami!Put me down!" she squealed

Mama Rose was the sweet old house maid and nanny of Yami and Yugi, she took care of them when their mother passed away. She was short with short brown hair, had wrinkly face, and was always dressed in her uniform.

"Goodness! You both are 20 years old and you still act like children!" she said once she regained her balance. "Please, stop playing and get dressed, your father is waiting for you. Here are the clothes"

Yugi noticed that the clothes were identical to Yami's. _Just because we are twins doesn't mean we have to do __everything __the same. _

"No Mama Rose, the clothes are identical" Yugi complained

"And what's wrong with that? It's so cute when identical twins dress the same. Remember that when your mother lived, she liked that nobody could distinguish one from the other" she said simply.

Yugi went into his enormous walk in closet and pick out an entirely new outfit, khaki pants and a white shirt.

"I'm going to put this" he stated.

"Don't pay attention to him, he would have loved to have another face" Yami teased.

"I don't like being identical like you" Yugi said

"However, I love being like you" Yami said sarcastically.

Yugi just shrugged it off and went to go get dressed.

In another less glamourous part of town….

"Jade come on! Jade!" said three girls who were outside an apartment building. Trying to get a certain girl outside.

At the same time, Jade was at her window peeking through the blindfolds. (**Note:** **Jade's appearance is medium height, slightly tanned skin, long brown hair, brown eyes, she also wears a jade necklace**)

"Jade! Jade?!" they continued.

"Ladies, what do you want from my Jade?" said an old woman who was covered from head to toe and had a veil wrapped around her head.

Jade rolled her eyes. _Oh no there she goes again._

"It's just that we wanted to celebrate my birthday at a club and we were wondering if Jade could come along" one of the girls spoke up.

"Jade can't go to clubs, her religion doesn't permit it" said the old woman. "Excuse me" she said taking her leave and walking into the apartment. The girls looked at each other confused, then they burst laughing and took off.

Inside, Jade just finished washing dishes, when her mother came in.

"When is it that those friends of yours going to leave us alone Jade?" she said tiredly.

"Why did you say I couldn't go to a club because of religion? Now everyone is going to make fun of me" Jade questioned.

"Make fun of you? We don't make fun of their religion, so they shouldn't make fun of ours" the woman said

"Why can't I ever do anything? I can't study in a friend's house, I can't' sleep at someone's house, I can't go to clubs. I read in the internet that Morocco has changed a lot since the new king" she said.

"Allah! Jade don't say that! The Koran is our only religion"

"But not everything has to be so radical mom, here in the U.S. girls wear skirts and go to clubs— "

"Allah! Allah! Give me patience. You my darling have to be a very religious girl"

Later, Jade was walking around in the beach surrounded by shirtless men and women who were in bikinis.

While she was covered all the way up to her arms.

_I'm tired of being different from everyone else_

Two shirtless men approached Jade, but she quickly stepped back and got the veil she was wearing around her shoulders and wrapped it around her head and walked away.

Yami and Yugi pulled up in front of Muto Enterprises in Yami's car.

"Were here. Put on a good face" Yami told Yugi.

"Dad!" said Yami running to his father, Solomon, who had stepped outside to greet them.

"Why did you call us?" Yami said

"I want you to be familiarized with the Enterprises. The faster you learn what is rightfully yours, the better for everyone" he said

'Come on Yugi!" Yami said .Yugi just slowly trailed behind.

"The company is growing, but we have to be careful because the competition is also" Solomon warned.

Once inside the office.

"You two have to be prepared to lead this enterprise and its reputation. Yami I want you to be in administration and Yugi in law. Good administrator, good lawyer, and I'll take care of the negotiations" he continued.

"But dad, I don't want to study law, I want to study music" Yugi boldly said.

"Music? Son, do you think that music is going to maintain your lifestyle? Please, you're not going to get any money like that, trust me I know what is right for you"

Yugi just looked down in shame.

"Oh. I forgot, your godfather Arthur is planning a trip to Morocco. Who wants to go?"

"Me!" both Yami and Yugi said. Yugi was excited about the idea of visiting a new place.

Just then the phone rang and Yami answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello can I talk to Solomon" said a female voice

"Sure" Yami replied, liking the mysteriousness of the voice. "Dad it's for you" he said handing over the phone.

"Thank you Yami" Solomon said grabbing the phone and talking to the female in a low voice.

Jade was now walking in the center part of the town and was nearing a disco, where it was full of people drinking alcohol.

_Those places are only there to create haram, a sin! _Her mother voice warned. So instead jade turned and left and headed home.

As Jade reached her home, a woman ran out yelling desperately.

"Jade! Jade! Come, it's your mother, she suddenly fell"

Jade immediately ran up the stairs, into the apartment, and to her mother's room where she was in bed with a sickening look on her face.

"Mom what happened?! I'll go call the doctor" she said getting up, but her mother stopped her.

"No. Don't call the doctor. I'm sorry, my time has come…its god's doing"

Tears started to well up in Jade's eyes.

"I have already talked with your uncle Ali. He's going to take care of you along with your cousin Latifa. There you are going to get to know our land, the desert, and the camel caravans. There you won't be different from anyone" she said hoarsely and weak.

"You'll be very happy…." She said as she started to fade and then her eyes closed.

"No! Mom please, don't leave me" Jade cried helplessly. But it was no use.

(Sahara, Morocco)

Yami, Yugi, and Dr. Arthur Hawkins were in the Sahara desert on top of camels along with a couple of men as guides.

"To think that 350 million years ago, all of this desert of the Sahara was under the sea. And now, we have it here, powerful and alive" Hawkins said

"Yes. Incredible." Yami replied "Arthur, do you believe that one day, man can overcome death?"

"Aside from death, if we are able to make a clone out of ourselves, it will be life having eternal life. The greatest triumph of the 21st century will be human clones" he proclaimed.

"And who do you pretend on cloning?" Yugi spoke for the first time

"Well it's about time you said something smart" Yami said "It's a great question, who do you plan on cloning?"

Instead of answering the question, Hawkins said, "Oh let's go! Or we'll miss our flight you dad will be waiting for us"

"Arthur, do you know who this mysterious woman is that father is bringing? Dad has everyone in suspense"

Hawkins chuckled. "No, but I would love to meet the woman that turned the great Solomon Muto into a little lion cub"

"Come on!" Yugi said kicking his camel to make it move, but it didn't budge. He tried again, but the camel got annoyed and threw poor Yugi to the ground.

Yami and Arthur were laughing hysterically. "Not like that dummy! Like this" he demonstrated. Yugi made an annoyed face.

(Fez, Morocco)

Back at the hotel, the three were getting their luggage and key card for their apartment.

"Arthur, what is the thing we have to go to tonight?" Yugi said

"Oh it's the inauguration of a salon here in the hotel and there will be reporters there who want to interview me about some science subjects. _Shukran_" he replied to the attendant. "Thank you" Yugi said. And the three of them took off to their room.

Just then, a gorgeous woman came in. She was tall with long blonde hair, amethyst eyes, she was wearing a purple outfit with matching boots, and with her was her luggage. She made her way to the registration lady.

"Hello. I have a reservation under the name of Solomon Muto" she spoke.

However, the attendant spoke in just Arabic.

This puzzled the lady and she tried to correct her.

"No no no. So-lo-mon Muto. Look at the reservation"

"You don't speak English?" The attendant shook her head. "Does anybody speak English here?" she said looking around but, no one, apparently did.

"Look my name is Mai Valentine and I have a reservation under Solomon Muto he's coming later in the morning because we didn't have any room in the same plane— ".

Again. The attendant only spoke in Arabic.

_Ugh. This is going to be a long day._

Meanwhile, at the event held that night….

Yugi made his way towards the table where Yami was sitting with a glass of wine.

Not far from them, Hawkins was having a private talk with some reporters.

All of the sudden, a blonde woman came in wearing a very provocative and short red dress with matching red heels and lips. She looked around, as if she was looking for someone.

At that moment, Yami noticed her. He instantly felt something drawing him to her. He got up and made his way to where she was drinking a glass of wine. He gave her a seductive look and she returned it. Then, she left. Yami followed closely behind. Soon he found her outside in a secluded place from the hotel. They looked at each other with lust and before they knew it, they were kissing with such urgency. Then she broke the kiss and she left teasing him to come along. Yami, being the determined man he is, followed her into the night. (a.k.a you know what happens next….).

Two women dressed in white with their heads covered were running full speed towards the airport. One was much younger and the other older.

"Hurry Zoraida Hurry!" said the young female. "See! I told you we're going to be late!"

"Im coming!" the older female replied.

"Jade!" they both screamed, motioning for the other young female.

"Cousin!" Jade happily replied and hugged both of them

"Look how beautiful you are!"

"How long has it been since I was in the U.S.?" asked the young female

"8 years Latifa" Zoraida replied.

"My mother always wanted to come here…..in the end I came alone" Jade said sadly.

"Come on let's go". And the three of them left to a taxi that was waiting for them.

"Cousin, you came in the best time, today is my engagement" Latifa happily said

"You're going to get married? With who?" Jade gasped

"I don't know I've never met him, but I hope he really likes me. He's going to ask for my hand today. His name is Bakura" she said "and you know what the best thing is? I'm going to go live in the U.S. Can you believe it you come and I leave"

The taxi stopped in front of the entrance to an enormous plaza/ residence

"We have to on foot from here" said Zoraida taking out the luggage and giving Jade her backpack. "_Shukran"_. They thanked the driver.

'Wait till you meet you Uncle Ali. He's a very wise man and knows well the word of the prophet" Zoraida said

Jade wasn't paying attention, she was busy looking around and awestruck by the radical change in her life. When she came back to reality, she realized she was alone and that neither Latifa nor Zoraida were around. Panicking, she ran deeper into the crowd and place. She ran through long, twisted, and crowded hallways in search for her cousin and Zoraida. No luck. She was too worried looking around that she didn't notice there was a table in front of her. She tripped over the table and all the ceramics fell into the floor and broke into pieces.

'I'm so sorry! Sorry!" she apologized profusely. But the owner was angry and screaming words to her that Jade did not understand. Out of nowhere, Latifa and Zoraida came and helped poor Jade. "Be careful, you can get easily lost here"

They made their way, until the came upon a tall house with a huge wooden door. To Jade it look rather plain, but when she stepped inside, she was amazed. In the middle there was a huge fountain, there was long pillars made of marble, the walls and floor were made of marble as well, and exotic plants in every corner. This place was very luxurious.

"Im going to go get Ali" Zoraida said, leaving the two girls alone

Latifa noticed the look on Jade's face.

"Oh cousin, I feel lost" Jade confessed. "Don't worry, Jade everything will be fine" Latifa reassured her.

"Im scared of everything. That's why I don't understand how you're going to marry a man you haven't even met. Aren't you scared?"

"Yes I'm scared. Scared he won't like me. But what about you? Is there a man in your life?" Lafifa asked

Jade chuckled "No. But when I feel goose bumps when I see a man, I swear that nobody will stop me to be with him. That's why I don't understand why you want to marry someone you haven't even seen. For me, if there is no love, I rather stay alone."

"Allah! Rid me of that destiny. Jade why? To take care of other people's houses? Their children? That's a horrible destiny"

Jade just looked at her cousin confused.

"Jade your Uncle will see you now" said Zoraida and she led the way to a small private room where there stood a medium height old man wearing a long traditional blue robe.

"Oh, you must be Jade, come. Welcome to you home and family" Jade sat down with the man

"I just wanted to thank you for sending money for my mother's funeral"

"No. it was my duty. Now, I want to set some things clear. Although in this country there has been changes, in this house we live strictly by the laws that dictate the Koran. We live by the Prophet's word. Are we clear?

"Yes sir" Jade replied

"Do you want to study?" he asked. "Yes. A lot. I want to become a doctor" Jade smiled

"Here in the city, we have many good universities. You'll study, then well take care or your marriage"

Jade's smile faded. _Marriage? _

"Has your blood come down yet?" he asked.

"What?" Jade asked puzzled. "Oh my menstrual cycle?"

He nodded seriously.

"Yes"

"Then it will be convenient for you to wear a veil when you go outside or when you're in the presence of another man that is not your husband. The beauty of a woman has to be conserved only for her husband"

"Yes sir" Jade replied. And with that he bid her farewell and Jade left

The phone rang and Ali answered. "Arthur how is it that you come to Morocco without telling me? When did you arrive? No. Tonight I won't be able to, I have business to attend. But come to the house and we'll talk"

Yugi and Yami were in their room and their father had just entered.

"Boys are you ready? Hurry up because I don't want to miss the reservation"

"Yes. Give me 5 minutes" Yugi said. Getting up and changing his shirt.

When he took off his shirt. Solomon noticed something dark on Yugi's upper right shoulder.

A huge dark mole.

"Again that mole, it's getting bigger" he said inspecting it closer. "Yami let me see your shoulder" he said turning over to Yami.

"Has Arthur checked it?" he asked concerned

"No" replied Yugi

Solomon sighed. "It's important that you go and get those checked. When was the last time you did?"

"Calm down dad. Arthur said it's genetic. Mother also had it" Yami said

"Well anyway, hurry up, there's someone I want you two to meet" Solomon said while exiting the room.

Yami and Yugi were both outside on a balcony overlooking the city.

"Tonight is going to be so boring" Yami complained. "Dad's just going to be talking all night about the importation and exportation of foods"

"I wished the idea of clones were real. I would want two. One to study the law degree that I detest and the other to be in front of dad saying "Yes sir" so I can live my own life how I want it" Yugi confessed.

"Boys" cut in their father "I present to you Mai".

Yami was the first to turn around and what he saw made him sick. It was the same woman from last night! The one he kissed! And the one he slept with!

Mai in return, immediately recognized Yami and she suddenly became very tense and nervous, but she managed to fake a smile.

"You told me your kids where minors, since you would always call them "my boys" She spoke

"Yes because they are my boys" Solomon proudly said "To my right is Yami and to my left is Yugi. What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed Yami was staring and unmoving.

"Im Yugi. Pleasure to meet you" Yugi said with a smile. "Yami" Yami said coldly

Suddenly, Yami stormed off like a mad man. "Yami? Yami! Where are you going? What is wrong with your brother?" he asked Yugi, clearly not pleased with his behavior. Yugi just shrugged. "Yugi go and tell him to come here in 5 minutes" he ordered. Yugi obeyed.

Meanwhile, Yami was pacing back and forth and trying to breath.

"Yami what's wrong? Are you crazy?" Yugi asked once he reached Yami

"Yugi go call father, I have to warn him about Mai."

"Mai? Why? Yugi asked puzzeled.

"Because she's the woman I slept with last night. It's her" Yami confessed

Inside the apartment…..

"She's a cynical! What are you waiting for? Call him!" Yami ordered Yugi

"Are you crazy? Yami what are you going to say? Dad I slept with your fiancée last night. No, we can't do that" Yugi explained

"Then what do we do?! Let him see the face of an idiot? Yami said frustrated

"No. Yami we can't jump to conclusions" Yugi said

"What?" Yami said in disbelief "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Yugi that woman is any. You know what? Im embarrassed to have the same face as you. You won't look for him? Then I will" he said leaving

But Yugi stopped him with his body. "Yami stop! You're out of control!" he tried to reason with him

"Let me go!" Yami said angry. But they both tumbled to the floor and Yugi quickly got up, got out, and locked Yami inside with the key card. "Yugi come back! Open the door!"

Outside, Hawkins was arguing with a taxi driver in Arabic.

"DAD!" Yugi screamed when he got outside. However it was too late.

"Where have you two been? Your father left furious. Here take this taxi" he offered

" . I don't want to go to that dinner with dad" Yugi said. He turned around and noticed the two men arguing again.

"Alright. It's done. I'm going to Ali's house." Hawkins said getting into the car.

"I'll go with you" Yugi said jumping in too.

Yugi and Arthur were walking in the streets. Yugi was amazed by everything around them: the people, the shops, and the exoticness. It was so different from home. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Careful or you'll get lost. There are millions of streets" the doctor warned.

"But this is such a beauty" Yugi complimented

"How does it look more sensual?" asked Latifa wrapping a gold veil around her head.

"Like this" Zoraida said as she correctly placed the veil around her head.

Latifa giggled.

"Latifa!" Jade said running inside the room. In one of her hands was a long blue skirt with intricate patterns of gold woven around the waist and gold chains dangling from the waist down and in her other hand, was the top piece, a bra that was made from the same material and color and also had long gold chains dangling from the front.

"What is this?" she asked amazed

"It's for the belly dance Jade" Latifa explained "Zoraida gave to to me. The day I get married, I'm going to dance for my husband and drive him crazy"

Zoraida nodded "you should see the things I bought for her, all transparent and with sequences. A woman has to know how to attract a man. Oh, your mother sure danced beautifully Jade, there was no one like her"

"Mother showed me the dance" Jade said

"Well then put it on and dance for us" Latifa said "Go". Jade immediately ran out of the room.

In another part of the house, Arthur and Ali where sitting in the luxurious couches, smoking, and eating. While, Yugi was looking around the house fascinated by the complexity of the house and its possessions.

"And are you still obsessed with the idea of yours about creating clones, Arthur?" Ali asked

"Yes" replied Arthur

Ali chuckled "Fabricator of clones. You're playing with fire. Creating a life is something sacred. Only god has the power to do so and that's what you're trying to do, you want to stop being creature to become creator." Ali warned

"All this is going to be fixed by the laws of ethics" Arthur said

"The laws of ethics? Don't be elusive Arthur! In the occidental, the only rules that exists are of money" Ali countered.

"Why is it that you always go against me!? What does occidental and orient have to do with cloning?" Arthur got up and challenged Ali

"I know both cultures! Arthur, you know it just as well as I do"

"Ha! And when you used to live over there you didn't talk like that" Arthur continued.

In their bickering, none of them realized that Yugi had wandered off further into the house

"Latifa! Latifa!" Zoraida called. Latifa appeared

"They're guests of your uncle Ali. Where's Jade?" she questioned

"She looks divine! Come let's put her music" she chirped as she turned on the music.

Not far from there, Yugi was admiring a rug that was hanging on the wall, when all of the sudden he heard music and clapping. Curious about where it was coming from, he let himself follow the strange, but sweet music.

In the meantime, Jade had just entered the room. Now, she was dressed in the blue dancing outfit, with her long brown hair down, and moving her hips to the music. Behind her, she carried a blue veil moving it along with her and circling it around in the air as she turned.

Yugi was now getting closer and closer to the music and soon he saw a large room with some doors opened and over them hung long, transparent coverings. Yugi cautiously moved closer to the door, concealing himself behind one of the coverings, and took a look inside

What he saw made his heart stop.

In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She was wearing a long blue skirt with gold sequins and gold chains dangling from the skirt and she was also wearing a matching bra. She was dancing to the music, moving her hips and doing impressive maneuvers with a blue veil, and the most breathtaking smile was on her face. Yugi couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He was mesmerized. He was a goner.

The music was slowly coming to an end and the girl was finishing her dance by putting the blue veil to her face, just below her eyes, and moving her head side to side. Yugi slowly pulled over to the side the covering and at that moment, their eyes met. The girl froze, but she dropped her veil, revealing herself.

Brown eyes met purple eyes.

Both were standing there looking at each other intensely, and a small smile was on her lips.

_**A/N: Wooohhhoooooo! This took forever, but it was worth it!Love at first sight! More chapters will be added soon! Stay tuned to see what happens after this destined encounter! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Spiritual Sentence

Chapter2: Spiritual Sentence

One of the women who was watching Jade dance screamed, they all turned, and to their surprise they found an unknown man in the door of the room! Without thinking twice, they all fled, screaming.

"Jade! Jade come on!" screamed Latifa

Jade didn't respond. She was just standing there, looking at the mysterious man that had suddenly appeared. He was very handsome, with black hair that stuck out at different angles with purple tips and blonde bangs, and he had the most captivating amethyst eyes. He, too, was looking at her, unmoving. She couldn't explain it, but she felt something deep within her shake.

Neither of them noticed when Ali and Arthur came in.

"Yugi! Are you crazy! You shouldn't have gone wandering in the rooms by yourself! Don't do that ever again" Arthur said, while grabbing Yugi and dragging him out of the room.

Ali grabbed Jade's arm and spun her around to face him and noticed what she was wearing.

"Cover yourself" he ordered angrily.

Jade didn't respond.

"Didn't you hear me? Cover yourself!" he demanded again. No answer.

_SLAP! _.The impact was so hard that it knocked Jade to the floor. Jade just looked up eye wide at her uncle. While, he looked down at her in disgust.

"What where you thinking Yugi?" Ali said as they neared the entrance to Ali's house.

"But what did I do?" Yugi asked innocently.

"In tired of warning you to not mess with these women" Arthur said once they were outside

"What did I do to make them scream?" Yugi asked

"In the U.S. you grow accustomed to going to stranger's houses and walk in the bedrooms without being invited. What is that Yugi?!" Arthur exclaimed

"But I was just looking" Yugi responded

"That is a crime here. An unknown man that sees a woman without a veil is a great offense" Arthur explained dragging Yugi.

"But I didn't know" Yugi replied

"You came into my house only to bring embarrassment. I will yank your eyes out Jade!" Ali said fuming.

"Uncle, I have no idea who that boy was, I swear. I don't even know how he appeared here" Jade tried to say desperately

"He appeared because you were exhibiting your body! What do you want? To become fuel for the flames of hell? Is that what you want?"

"But uncle—"

"I warned you Jade, in this house you had to follow our customs, and the only thing you've done is disrespect us. I have a destiny for you Jade, I have a destiny. Change and I'll wait for you in my office" He told her coldly. Jade just lowered her head in shame. Not far from there, Latifa and Zoraida were listening closely.

"Latifa and Zoraida, you too." And with that he stormed off.

"Why Zoraida, why did it have to be exactly in the day of my engagement" Latifa said. She passed Jade and gave her a nasty look and left.

"Jade whatever your uncle says, don't confront him, don't respond, understand? When things settle down they'll get fixed another way" Zoraida advised.

"Nobody ever hit me. My mother always talked to me. I don't like to be treated like this. I'll return to the U.S. and live alone!" Jade said in tears.

"Don't say that. You have a family and who has a family can't live alone exposed to the wind"

"Exactly what did I do wrong?"

"Sweetheart, our customs are very different to the customs of the outsiders. What for America is normal, for us it's _haaram_ a sin that deserves punishment" Zoraida told her.

"Well then, I don't care. Nobody is going to treat me this way. Nobody."

"You have to learn to conceal. Here, we don't talk back, we conceal"

"But Arthur, please, explain to me. What happened? Arthur, I don't understand anything" Yugi asked

"The women here don't even appear in the living room when there are unknown men, and you go and invade their room. What did you see?"

"I saw a girl dancing and the rest clapping"

"Dressed?"

"The girl that was dancing had a bra and a transparent skirt" Yugi said plainly.

"Oh god! And you say it like that?! Like its nothing!" Arthur said exasperated. "Where they pretty?'"

"The rest I don't know…but the one that was dancing…was beautiful" Yugi sighed.

"You're lucky where in Morocco Yugi, in Saudi Arabia you would have been imprisoned. You and that girl. Although I don't know what's going to happen to her"

"Are they going to kill her?" Yugi asked concerned

"Whatever it is that happens to that girl, you will be responsible. Only you" Arthur said walking away and leaving Yugi alone.

(A/N: Sorry guys, forgot to mention in the last chapter, that Mai told Solomon that Yami tried to take advantage of her. Ohhhhh sneaky…)

Back at the hotel. Solomon had confronted Yami and Mai was alongside him.

"I demand for you to give me an answer. Tell me!"

"Can't we talk somewhere else?"

"No, you give me an explanation _now. _I wanted this entire time for both of you to get to know Mai and you've only been rude"

"Look dad, the truth is— "

"She doesn't deserve this, apologize to her"

This time, Mai stepped in. "No it's all right, I already forgot about it, I'm not offended. Let's go". However, her efforts were in vain.

"Dad! There are a lot of things you don't know" Yami declared.

"Then TELL me!" what are those things that I don't know!"

Yami didn't respond.

"I'm just wasting my time" Solomon said retreating and with Mai behind him.

Ali had just finished talking with Latifa and Zoraida, when Jade entered and he motioned for them to leave.

"Are you aware of what you did Jade?" he asked.

"I had no idea dancing was bad" Jade replied seriously.

"Dancing isn't bad, bad is acting like an exhibitionist. That is a great sin. It's a sin showing your naked body to a stranger" he said

"But I wasn't—"

"It's written here! In the sacred book" Ali said picking up a book that was on a pedestal. "Any woman that commits a sin, shall be locked in her house, until death comes and find her. Do you know what that means Jade? To be imprisoned until death comes for you? Without seeing the light of day or the night? And anybody's face?"

"Uncle, I didn't do anything wrong" Jade defended herself.

"What does it mean to be a Muslim, Jade?" he tested her.

"It means to be submissive under Allah's will" she replied.

"Then you are not a Muslim. Your mother taught you nothing. Here is everything we need to know. What to eat, how to dress, how to behave, what is every law and punishment for every sin" he informed her

"Please let me return to the U.S." Jade said desperately. "Latifa will go there after being wed, let me live with her"

"For what? To take your bad customs to a family that is beginning to form?"

"I won't be able to get accustomed here. It's very different"

"Don't try to apologize saying in America, the customs are different Jade. God gives light to every being, to be able to distinguish the correct from the incorrect. If you don't know how to distinguish them, the fault isn't America, the fault is yours"

"Yes sir" Jade whispered

Ali went to go pick up a copy of the Koran and handed it to Jade.

"I want you to memorize the part that I marked. And tomorrow I'm going to give you a lecture. If you don't know it, I won't think twice, I will lock you up in your room until death comes for you. You hear me? Locked up until death"

Jade was sitting in one of the living room couches looking at the book in her hands, when Zoraida spoke up from behind her.

"I see that your tongue is your torment Jade. Didn't I tell you not to confront him, to conceal?"

"Zoraida!" called Latifa. "Coming!" she responded.

"If we are born with two ears and a mouth, it's because it's better to _listen_ than to be talking"

Back at the hotel, Yugi had just arrived and saw Yami silently crying.

"What happened? Did you tell dad?"

Yami shook his head. "No. I couldn't."

"I'm sorry for locking you up. It's just you were out of control" Yugi apologized

"Leave me alone" Yami said with a hint of annoyance, leaving the room.

(Miami, FL)

A woman was sitting in a waiting room in a laboratory. She was impatiently waiting for someone.

"Dora, in a few moments, Dr. Sylvia will see you. These are the results of your tests" said a tall woman with short brown hair and an enveloped was in her hands.

Dora smiled excitedly. "And what does it say, Miss Luisa?"

"I don't know"

"Miss Luisa, my life is in that envelope" Dora said

"I know" Luisa solemnly replied

Just then, Dr. Sylvia came by and Luisa handed her the envelope and left. She looked it over.

"Dora, you have no fertilization problem"

"None?" Dora asked in disbelief.

"None" she confirmed. "You can have as many children as you want"

"But, if I don't have any problems, then why can't I get pregnant? Carlos and I have been trying for months"

"It would be good for Carlos to do the tests"

"All right. I'll tell him"

Jade was in the kitchen, with one hand on her cheek, and a bored look on her face.

"You can stay with this Koran in English. I brought from the U.S. when we lived over there" Zoraida said handing Jade the book. Jade took it. However, Zoraida noticed Jade's face.

"What are you thinking about Jade?"

Jade just wordlessly got up and left.

Yugi was walking around the streets at night looking at various shops. He was strolling, when he stopped and leaned against the wall. His mind went back to when he saw the mysterious girl dancing and when she first looked at him. This brought a smile to his lips.

Latifa was struggling with a veil, when Jade entered.

"Jade do you think I should put this veil to look prettier?"

"Latifa who was that boy who appeared at the room's door?" Jade suddenly said

"He came with Uncle Ali's friend" she casually said

"What's his name?" Jade asked with a hint of curiousness.

"Oh who's going to have the courage to ask?" Latifa replied 'Why?" she said turning around.

Jade sighed. "When I saw him I felt something strange, it's like if I've known him my entire life or like if I knew that someday he was going to come. What's that supposed to mean?"

Latifa shook her head. "What are you saying Jade, you should know that Uncle Ali would never permit that someone from his family unite with someone that isn't Muslim"

"Who's talking about union? I was just curious, that's all" Jade said

Zoraida entered the room.

"Everything's ready"

"Oh it's him! My boyfriend's here!" Latifa squealed.

In the living room, Ali was receiving his guests. Two men and one woman and they both sat down to talk about Latifa's marriage arrangement.

Zoraida entered the room where Jade was reading the book and Latifa was walking around impatiently.

"There's two. One isn't very graceful, but the other is very handsome."

"Which one's mine?" Latifa asked

"I don't know, but they will soon call you"

Latifa nodded in understanding.

"And you" Zoraida said to Jade "pay attention, for when your time comes, you'll learn to behave"

"The day I get married, it will be because I'm in love, and I won't need any of this" Jade said

Zoraida shook her head. "Love? Love comes and goes. The important thing is that you stay in a well-known family that will be considerate of you"

A few moments passed and Latifa had the most nerve wrecking task to present herself in front of her future husband. Later Zoraida came in and announced that Ali had closed the agreement and Latifa would wed Bakura.

In the hotel, Yami was looking for his dad when he found him in the lobby.

"Dad! Where are you going?" he asked when he noticed the luggage "we still need to talk"

"Mai and I are going to the Sahara. I've already wasted enough of my days and I don't want to waste anymore"

"I'll go with you. Just let me leave Yugi a note" Yami said going to the registration.

At that moment, Mai walked down with her luggage, and she and Yami looked at each other and a sour stare was shared between them.

"Ready?" she asked Solomon

"In a minute, Yami's coming with us"

In the Sahara, Yami, Solomon and, Mai were getting ready to ride their camels.

Solomon helped Mai and got on his own. Yami just stood there and stared and Mai in distrust. Then, he got on his own and they all rode off.

Yugi and Arthur were walking through the crowded hallways toward Ali's house.

"The minimum thing you should do is apologize Yugi. I don't plan on losing a friendship of a lifetime for your irrespondsibility"

Once they were inside, Arthur stopped him.

"Wait here, I'll go talk to him first. Don't move Yugi"

Yugi obeyed and just looked around.

In the room, jade was struggling to put a white veil on.

"Uncle Ali didn't order me to put on the veil, he only said it was convenient"

"At this pace, I'll be late to my soccer game" Latifa whined.

"I can't believe that Uncle Ali lets you play soccer" jade spoke

"Of course, as long as we play between us women" she said while she left the room.

Jade stayed behind to fix her veil and still struggling in the process.

"Zoradia!" Latifa yelled "Im here, Jade hurry up!" and with that they both exited the room.

Back in the desert, Yami was fuming to know that his father was being manipulated by a power, money hungry woman.

All of the sudden, Yami grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Get you things and get out of here. Before my father finds out you're a prostitute. Before he finds out that you slept with his son" he spat.

Realizing she took too long, Jade made a mad dash for the door.

"Latifa! Zoraida! Wait for me!" she yelled.

She had just reached the door when she heard a voice behind her.

'Hello"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

It was the same boy from last night.


	3. Chapter 3:Magic in the Ruins

Chapter3: Magic in the Ruins

While Yugi was busy waiting for Arthur, he decided to look around, but this time he was careful not to do something wrong. He didn't want to get scolded by Arthur again. Just as he turned around, he heard running footsteps and someone yelling.

"Latifa! Zoraida! Wait for me!"

Suddenly, a girl appeared from one of the doors. However, this wasn't any girl, it was the same girl Yugi saw dance last night! She was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, sandals, her long dark brown hair was loose, and in her arms she carried a white veil. She didn't see him, and was about to open the door, when Yugi spoke,

"Hello"

This caught her attention, and she turned around. When she did, a look of surprised registered on her face, then a small smile.

Yugi slowly, and cautiously walked up to her. Her eyes never leaving his and his never leaving hers. He expected her to run, but she didn't. She just stood there. Watching him. In her running, the girl didn't even notice she accidentally dropped her veil in front of her. Yugi kneeled down and picked it up, and handed it to her.

"Hello" he repeated

"Hello" she spoke for the first time.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at her. _She's so beautiful. Her hair. Her eyes. Her smile. _

To his amazement, the girl smiled.

"I…I…have to go. Th-there waiting for me in…. the soccer field" she sighed. They both grinned.

She turned to open the door and stepped out, but not before turning and giving him one last smile. Then she was gone.

Yugi was left dazed.

(Miami, FL)

Carlos was at the beach playing soccer with a group of friends. He was running to make a goal, and he did. Then, he ran over to a group of girls who were cheering and gave them a high five.

Not far, Dora had just spotted Carlos and she made her way over to him. Then, she noticed he was flirting with the other girls and they were flirting too. This made her mad and jealous.

In a remote part of the city, there was a women's soccer match. They were all covered from head to toe and each girl had on either a blue or pink shirt, which represented the team they were on. Latifa was on the blue team.

Zoraida and Jade were on the sidelines and Zoraida was cheering Latifa's team.

"Why are they playing with those veils and those long skirts?" questioned Jade.

"Because were in a public place and there are men watching Jade" Zoraida informed her.

Jade just turned around confused.

"You're have been warned" Yami told Mai while he still had a firm grip on her arm. "If you don't disappear today, I'm going to tell dad you slept with me. You hear me?" he threatened.

At that moment, Solomon returned. Yami immediately let go of her.

"Look love, look how beautiful. It's the Hand of Fatima. Do you like it?"

"Yes" she replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Come. I want to buy more things" Solomon said while dragging her away.

Yami just stood there.

Back at Ali's house, he and Arthur were sitting in one of the rooms drinking tea.

Arthur was up getting some tea when he spoke "Ali, I don't comprehend how a man like you, so reserved, have traveled around the world, even lived in the occidental while he studied, when he gets here in Morocco, he turned into a….savage"

"I lived in the occident, yes, but never in the style of occidentals" he replied getting up. He knew where this was going. "In the end, the ones who live here, we still have values. Something that you people in the occidental threw away millions of years ago"

"How can you guide yourself by laws of behavior that were written in ancient times? For God's sake were in the twenty- first century!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Because we distinguish between the good and bad. You people don't. You people declared that god doesn't exist. That he's dead. That's why you believe everything is permitted."

"You're changing the subject" Arthur said getting closer to Ali.

"I will never permit that my family live outside the laws of Islam" Ali declared.

"I sincerely believe that you're using religion to keep your family under a tyrannical rule"

"How can you say such a thing Arthur?! I will never use Allah's word as a method of control. However you do" Ali said pointing a finger at Arthur. "You use your scientific knowledge to believe you're God and clone human beings." He said angrily.

"And who says I want to clone human beings? I have never thought of cloning people!" Arthur said offended.

"You have thought about it Arthur. More so, you think about it all day. And that's why you're so angry, because I've taken the veil off your face."

"I supervise an experiment with _animals_" Arthur corrected him

"You betraying the world Arthur. The ones who finance your projects and you also betray the ethical conventions. But me. Ali Rashid. You don't fool me. Because I know you since before your beard grew."

Arthur nodded mockingly, "I touched a weak point, right? I touched it. Yes. Because you have no argument to justify the mental retardedness that over powers you every time that I come here, to Morocco!" Arthur said fed up and sat down.

"You still haven't created a man in a laboratory because you're afraid of man's judgment. Because in God's judgment, you have no fear" Ali said sitting down.

Arthur slammed his cup on the small wooden table. Suddenly, Yugi appeared at the door and looked confused at the two men and was standing there awkwardly. Both Arthur and Ali noticed this.

"Come in, come in boy. Don't be afraid. We always are like this since we've met in the university. We've never been able to agree to anything" Ali said motioning Yugi to step in, and he did.

"Yes. And I don't learn, I still waste my time arguing with you Ali" Arthur scoffed.

"Welcome Yugi, have a seat" Ali offered and sat next to Yugi.

"Thank you Mr. Ali, the truth is I came to apologize about yesterday."

"That is between you and God"

"It wasn't my intention to offend anyone" Yugi explained.

"If there was offense, Allah is observing. He is everywhere"

Yugi wasn't understanding.

"No really, I didn't even know the rooms where there. I was just walking in the hallways and I was looking at the walls. I found it strange that I didn't see any portraits"

"Drink some tea with us" Ali said getting Yugi some tea

"Can I go back to the hotel?" Yugi asked Arthur.

"First drink the tea Ali offered you" Arthur said sternly and not looking up from his cup.

"Yes sir" replied Yugi and he took the cup Ali gave him. He drank some.

"So you noticed that there were no portraits" Yugi nodded. "Our religion prohibits that we draw human beings, living beings, and we don't draw animals or plants." Then he turned to Arthur. "Because only god creates life. And if we drew, we would be comparing ourselves to him"

"It's not the same thing Ali!" Arthur said standing once more.

Ali sighed

"Here everything's different from America" Yugi said while drinking. Both men looked at him and he just looked and forth.

Finally, Yugi was able to leave the house. It felt uncomfortable being there, especially when the two men started bickering again. Now, Yugi was walking in the streets and was heading towards the hotel.

"_I…I…have to go. Th-there waiting for me in…. the soccer field"_

Her words came back to him.

The soccer field.

Yugi passed the soccer field on his way. He had to see her again. So, instead, Yugi turned the opposite way and hoped to see the beautiful girl again.

Back in the soccer match, Latifa's team was winning and Jade and Zoraida were cheering. Latifa made a goal and she ran over to Jade and Zoraida to hug them. Jade smiled and hugged her .Suddenly, her smile faded when she noticed someone. The same boy from a while ago was here! He was motioning with his head to follow him. Jade couldn't tell why, but something told her to go with him. So while Zoraida was busy cheering, she secretly snuck behind her, looked around to make sure no one was looking, fixed her veil, and slowly walked in his direction.

Yugi heard cheering and he knew he must be close to the soccer field. When he got there, he looked around. There she was. She was standing with an older woman and they were both cheering. One of the girls from the team scored a goal and she ran up to the two women and gave them a hug. Yugi took this opportunity to walk closer to them, but keeping a good distance away. The two girls smiled and hugged when suddenly, she noticed him. Her smile faded and a look of recognition flashed across her face. Yugi motioned with his head to follow him. She looked around cautiously, fixed the veil on her head, walked behind the distracted old woman, and walked over to his way. The girl had gotten a start and was heading towards some ruins not far from the field. She ran inside and disappeared. Yugi was close behind, but he tried to keep up with her. When he reached the inside, he was astounded to find that there were lots of rooms. They were tall and mud built and on the top there was dried up sticks as a ceiling, which sunlight poured through and illuminated the entire place. So, he started looking. She was hiding. It was like she was playing hide and seek.

"Where are you?" he whispered looking in one of the rooms. Nothing.

"Where are you?" he repeated. Again nothing.

"Where are you?" he said once more. He was about to look into another room when he saw her standing in one of the big rooms.

"Hello" he repeated from their previous "conversation"

"Hello" she mimicked.

"This place has…. has a very….special energy' Yugi said first.

"Zoraida brought me here before the game. Here lived a very rich _sheikh,_ there must be a treasure hidden around here somewhere" she said looking around. "The _sheikhs_ bury their treasure."

"I don't know anything about sheikhs. It's my first time here in Morocco "Yugi said

"Me too. I live in the United States." She said smiling.

"Really? I live in Miami" Yugi said.

The girl's smile faded. "Really? Me too". Yugi was surprised that she actually comes from the same place he does. "Until my mother passed away and the family send for me" she explained.

"And do you like living here?" Yugi curiously asked

"I feel a bit strange" she confessed "It's a very different place. I'm not like them. But if this is my destiny, what does it matter that I feel like a stranger. Nobody can escape their own destiny. Or can they?"

"Di—did I get you in any problem with you uncle. Look the truth is—"Yugi said

"_Maktub_" she responded.

"What?"

"What happened was because it had to happen. Because it was written. Nothing is a coincidence."

"Look" Yugi said getting closer. "The truth is I can't stop thinking about you…since I saw you". Yugi gently grabbed her small, delicate hand and leaned in more. Their noses were barely touching. The girl didn't move. And both were looking at each other in the eyes. Frozen.

Suddenly, the girl pulled away her hand and stepped back.

"Its haraam" she said.

"Haraam? What's haram?" questioned Yugi.

"It's haraam, a sin"

"It's a sin to touch your hand?"

"Only my husband can touch me…if I marry one day"

"You've never touched a man's hand?" asked Yugi curiously. The girl shook her head. "No"

"So…you mean… you've never kissed anyone?"

"Of course not" she replied walking off to the side. "I've never had a boyfriend"

"That's incredible…" Yugi said surprised as he walked to her. "M-my name is Yugi. And you?"

"Jade" she said turning around smiling.

"Jade" Yugi repeated

"Like this stone". She pulled out a long silver necklace with a green gem in the middle. "She saved my mother and me"

"She saved you?" Yugi asked as he gently caressed the smooth, stone.

"When I was in my mother's belly, she liked to rest under a tree that was close to my home. One day, when she was there, she suddenly saw in the distance a green shine. She went, got close, and picked it up. Right at that moment, a lightning hit the tree and burned it. If it wasn't for this stone, she would have died…. And I would have too" Jade explained

"What a beautiful story" Yugi complimented

Jade nodded smiling. "She said that this was a gift from Allah, God, and that I always have to take it with me to protect me and bring me luck and happiness"

"JADE!" a desperate scream was heard in the distance. This caught both their attention.

"I have to go. No one can see me here with you" Jade said taking her leave.

"No, no, no wait!" Yugi stopped her. "Wait, I want to see you again. What do we do? Do I give you my cell phone number? No. we don't have anything to write with….I know! Why don't you come to see me at the hotel? It's really close to your uncle's house, like two blocks. You go and ask for me? For Yugi. Yugi Muto. Yes?"

Jade smiled and took off running.

Yami couldn't believe he was walking around with his father and Mai. It was repulsive just to watch them all mushy and romantic. When he knew there was another side to her. A side that his father was completely oblivious to. It drove him insane to not being able to confess to his father everything. But for now, he had to just play along for a while.

"I told you not to separate from me Jade. Don't you see that you're very beautiful? Any man could come and kidnap you and take you to the desert and then, we would never hear from you ever again." Zoraida scolded Jade as she dragged her back towards the field where both teams were having an argument. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Latifa come on, let's go"

Latifa emerged from the team, waving good bye, and joined Jade and Zoraida.

A woman completely dressed in black with only her eyes showing, was walking in their direction. This caught Jade's attention and she turned around. Only to be pulled back by Zoraida.

(Miami, FL)

Dora and her friend Vicky were at a club sitting at the bar and drinking.

"You should have seen the face he had on when he was with those sluts!" said an enraged Dora. "I should have yanked his eyes out!"

"Well did you tell him to go do the tests? asked Vicky

"Yes, but he doesn't want to, he says it's another one of my crazy ideas"

"Or what if he's hiding something and he doesn't want you to know?"

"No. I don't think so. The most important thing in my life is to have a baby. And Carlos knows it more than anyone"

Suddenly, Carlos approached them. "Hello ladies"

He turned to Dora. "At what time is the appointment?"

"At one o'clock, Carlos" Dora said not looking at him. She was still unhappy about his actions.

'Alright. I'm going only because you're begging me"

This put a smile on Dora's face.

Carlos just pulled her up and they both went to dance.

Yami, Solomon, and Mai were all feasting at a small camp not far from the desert. There was lots or rich exotic foods, music, and belly dancers dancing all around them. Mai and Solomon were talking, drinking, and kissing. Yami was on the other side of the table. Scowling. It was too bad he couldn't enjoy the party, music, and dancers due to his mood.

A dancer came up to Mai and Solomon and dragged Mai out to dance. Solomon started clapping. Yami took this opportunity alone with his father to talk. It might be it only chance.

"Where did you meet Mai?"

"I met her in a hotel when I was doing my businesses with some executives"

"Oh really? And what else do you know about her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"No if you know—"

"Son, I know the necessary. I know I'm in love with her and she is with me. Her life before knowing me, doesn't bother me."

"Dad, the women today are more calculative…"

"Son, don't tell me you're jealous of Mai?"

"No! How can you think that?!"

"Please listen to me…"

By now Solomon was fed up. "I don't want to hear you son. I been reborn. I'm alive again. I'm happy. That woman makes me happy. Don't worry ok?"

"With you nobody can talk" Yami said storming out of the place, furious his own father ignored him.

Later, Yami was at his hotel when he heard someone knocking persistently.

"Coming!"

He opened the door.

It was Mai.

She barged in.

"Now you're going to listen to me Yami. Whether you like it or not"

"Why do you want to hurt me? What did I do to you?!" she exclaimed

"What did you do? And you still question it?" Yami spat.

"I know. I know what happened between us shouldn't have. But sometimes people do things without thinking and then they regret it. I know it's late, but I'm not a bad woman. If you get to know me more, I've never hurt anyone."

"Get out of here. Get out of here before my father finds out" Yami replied coldly walking over and opening the door.

"I love your father. I swear for the most sacred things. I've never loved any man like your father"

"Oh please Mai! Don't say stupidity"

"The only thing I want to do is make him happy. I know I can. I you keep on insisting to make my life miserable and because of something I did with you!"

"Well I didn't know who you were!"

"I didn't either!"

"You have twenty four hours to get out of here. And you know what? Don't ever appear again."

"Yami, we all makes mistakes. Nobody is a saint"

"You know what's wrong? You want to have a grand life with my father's fortune. Is that what you want?"

"I lie his money. Who doesn't? You. That are his son. Don't you like his money?"

"It show. It shows that you're the type of women that look for millionaires to maintain them"

"Listen disobedient boy. Your father isn't stupid. And if he's rich, what is the problem that he maintains me?"

"GET OUT! I'm giving you an opportunity to get out alive."

"You like me."

"What?"

"Yes. Because you can't stand the fact that you like your father's woman"

"That's not true. Get out"

Suddenly, Mai started to loosen the belt of her dress and took off her dress. She let it fall to the floor.

"Please. Don't separate me from Solomon. Don't destroy the happiness I found with your father.

Not wanting to fall into temptation again, Yami picked up the dress and shoved Mai out of the room.

"Get out!" and he slammed the door.

Mai was sitting at a restaurant waiting for Solomon. Her head was bowed down.

"The sun is so hot. Even more than Miami" he said taking a seat and noticed Mai's head was slouched.

"What's wrong?"

"We were so happy…" was her only response.

"What do you mean? We are happy. What's going on?" Solomon asked seriously.

"Your son… has…been molesting me."

"What?" Solomon asked in disbelief.

Mai nodded. "Yami…Yami wants to sleep me" Mai said through tears.

Solomon abruptly got up. "Let's go" and he dragged Mai along.

Jade was standing outside on balcony overlooking the market and people.

"Jade" Zoraida said from behind. "Latifa and I are going to the market. But your Uncle wants to talk to you. He wants to know if you've memorized the part". Jade rolled her eyes and looked away.

Back inside, instead of going to her uncle, Jade went to her room and picked up the phonebook and dialed a number. She looked over to make sure no one was there and waited for the caller to answer.

"Hi. Could I talk to Mr. Yugi Muto? Muto, with M as in Miami. Thank you."

Meanwhile, Yugi was in the apartment playing his guitar when the phone rang. He went to go pick it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello"

'Who is this?" questioned Yugi.

"It's me. Jade"

Realization registered on Yugi's face. "Jade. I was thinking about you"

"Listen to me. I don't have much time to talk." Jade sighed. "I'm calling you to tell you not to call me again. Don't look for me. Don't follow me like you did today"

"Why don't we see each other and we can talk about this in person. Jade, I want to see you."

"But not you and I alone"

"Yes? Why not?

"Are you crazy? No. no don't call me again ok."

"Look Jade, I'll probably leave tomorrow night and I may never come back"

This left a pang in Jade's heart.

"Please let me see you" Yugi pleaded.

"It's better like this….." Jade whispered.

Suddenly, Yami barged in the room. "Yugi I have to talk to you"

"Wait" Yugi said still on the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Yami asked

" . It's my brother. Yes, and you'll call me back?"

"No. I don't know. I have to go" Jade said noticing someone coming. She hanged up, putting the phone under her lap, and pretended to read.

"I forgot something" Zoraida said. Then she eyed Jade suspiciously. "What are you doing Jade?"

"Nothing"

"Oh really and what is this phonebook? Who did you call?"

"No one"

"I just came to tell you that your uncle will see you now"

"Who where you talking to?" Yami questioned again.

"With a girl I met" Yugi responded.

"Oh really? You met a girl without my help? I can't believe it" Yami said in disbelief

Yugi nodded.

"Who is she?"

"What do you care?"

"When are you going to present her to me?"

"Never. I don't want to offend her Yami. Please, don't get involved with her" Yugi said getting offensive. He knew where this was going.

"What's wrong with you? I want to meet her. I want to know who she is. I want to know how well she kisses"

_NO!_

Yugi moved over to the side of the bed and got closer to Yami.

"Yami, I'm never going to present her to you. And I prohibit you that you get near her. You understand? This girl is different" Yugi threatened.

(Miami, FL)

Dora was in her apartment. She was lighting up candles and praying that she gets pregnant. To have a baby she can call her own.

"Our God is the one that created the sky and earth, that turns night to day, and day into night" Jade stood before her uncle reciting the script.

"He made us sand and molded us in the wombs of our mothers. Then, he turned was children and put a limit to our existence. He created life and death." Ali continued.

"Those who want to be like God, can't create what he created" Jade concluded

Ali smiled. "You learned it well". Jade sat down next to him.

"_Look Jade, I'll probably leave tomorrow night and I may never come back"_

"_Please let me see you"_

"Jade? Jade?"

Jade snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, uncle"

"I want you to memorize this page by tomorrow"

Jade suddenly got an idea.

"Where you going to ask me something?" Ali asked

"Yes Uncle. I want to be covered, like your wives. It's just, I find it really pretty how they're covered to their eyes. May I?"

This took Ali by surprise. "Well if that's what you desire"

Jade smiled and ran out of the room.

"So, you want to be covered? Why?" asked Zoraida. She and Jade where in the kitchen.

"It provoked me. This way I'll get more used to my new life. And besides, it's perfect, since I don't want to get married, nobody will see me, and I won't get engaged .Will you come to the market with me?"

"No. You know that when Ali is home, I can't leave. I have to see to it that nothing goes wrong."

"Well then I'll ask one of the maids" Jade said jumping and running out of the room.

Just then, Latifa came in the room. "Zoraida, Nazira called, my boyfriend is coming again

(A/N: Nazira is the sister of Latifa's fiancée (Bakura) and her fiancée's brother (Karim))

"For what?"

"Surely, to make the wedding plans sooner. I can't wait! I want to be the prettiest bride ever!" and with that she left the room.

Jade and the maid were walking through the streets and looking in the shops. Jade wanted to find the perfect disguise.

Soon they ended in a shop where they had this long, black covering that reached just below the feet and a veil that covered the entire face, but the eyes. Jade purchased it and put it on.

They were walking, when Jade stopped the woman.

"I have to go to the hotel. I have a package that came from the United States. It will be quick"

The woman tried to stop Jade, but Jade ended dragging the woman with her.

Back at Ali's house, Latifa and Zoraida were trying to listen to the conversation between her uncle and the two brothers and sister.

"Uncle, my sister wants to ask you a question" said Karim and by his side was Bakura.

"You may talk"

"By any chance did Latifa have a Lebanese milk maid named Tamara?"

"Tamara? Yes. Latifa did have a milk maid named Tamara"

"Allah. Then that means that means that the wedding between Bakura and Latifa can't be. Tamara was also Bakura's milk maid"

"They're brothers…" realized Ali. "If Tamara was the milk maid of both Latifa and Bakura, then that means they're brothers"

"They can't get married" Nazira stated.

"In that case, the agreement is cancelled"

"But, we have a deal to offer you Ali" said Karim. "I'm also looking for a wife. And I didn't drink from the milk of Tamara, therefore, I'm not impeded from Latifa. If you accept, Karim, will get married with Latifa in place of Bakura"

Ali pondered this. "This could be a solution….I accept"

"But Bakura returns to the U.S. with a broken heart, for not being able to get a Muslim wife" Bakura spoke for the first time.

"Ali….your other niece…the one that came from the U.S….is she engaged?" asked Nazira.

"Jade? No. She isn't"

"I haven't thought about Jade's wedding, but that could also be a solution. That way she could return to the U.S., since that's what she wants, and her future will be guaranteed"

"And Baruka will have a family" Bakura said

"_Maktub._ It was written. Karim will marry Latifa and Bakura with marry Jade" Ali said smiling satisfactory.

Jade was nearing the hotel that Yugi had described. But, it wasn't easy. The maid kept telling her not to go and tried to drag Jade away. But Jade insisted forward. Once she got inside, she went to the registration.

Yugi had just reached the first floor, when he found his father and Mai.

"Where is your brother?" asked Solomon impatiently.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him he was in the apartment" Yugi responded.

"Tell him I want to talk to him _NOW._" he ordered

"But why?"

"Tell him I want to see him in the apartment _NOW_!" and with that a furious Solomon stormed off. Mai just wordlessly followed him.

"What happened?" Yami said when he saw Yugi.

"Yami, dad is really mad and he wants to talk to you. I think he fought with Mai because she was crying"

"Im going to talk to him. Come with me"

" .no" Yugi said. He didn't want to be anywhere near when everything exploded. So he left. Leaving Yami behind.

Just then, Jade looked to her side and noticed the familiar pointy, tri-colored hair.

_Yugi_.

She followed him to the elevators.

He was waiting for them to open.

Jade quickly went up to him and stood beside him.

"Hello" she whispered.

"Do we know each other?"

Jade turned around making sure nobody was watching and she lowered the bottom part of the veil from her face.

"It's me" Jade said smiling.

_**A/N: What do you guys think? Will Jade be happy with what her uncle has done? Will she accept it? What will happen between her and Yugi? Reviews, please! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4:Lies that Burn

_**A/N: Hey all! I hope you all been enjoying my story. Just wanted to say that it may take me awhile to upload chapters because of school and college apps and what not. Nevertheless, I will try my best. So without further ado…. **_

Chapter4: Lies that Burn

The tri-haired colored hair man just gave Jade a confused look and looked away towards the elevator. Not paying attention to her.

"It's me. Jade" Jade said trying to get his attention back.

"I'm sorry miss; I don't have time for this. I'm really busy."

"But how can you say— "Jade said smiling at his forgetfulness.

"Wasn't I _clear_ enough?! I have a family problem"

Jade's smile faded.

Yugi was walking around the hotel, when he realized something.

_My cell phone_. He forgot it in the apartment. So Yugi went back to get it.

Back at the elevator, Jade was just standing there. The man before her was impatiently waiting for the elevator to get here. Then it arrived and he stepped in and left, leaving Jade there alone.

Yami had just entered the room and saw his father and Mai. Mai had her back to them.

"Don't you think you need to give me an explanation?" his father said seriously.

"Yes" Yami said confidently. "I have something very important to tell you"

"Well then, talk for once. Because I want to know how far your betrayal goes."

Jade was outside in the balcony. She realized what just happened. But most of all, she was very confused.

"His family…he said problems with his family….he's married?" Jade said weeping. She realized the truth now. It all made sense. He lied… It was all lies!

"How could he make fun of me?"

Not far from here, Yugi had also stepped outside to get some air. He was tired of Yami's drama and arguing with his father. He wanted to clear his mind. Just then, he turned around and noticed a girl standing not far. She was wearing a long black covering that concealed all of her except her face. She was crying. Yugi felt like he knew her, so he squinted and leaned over the railing to get a better look. Suddenly, he knew who it was. He leaned more over the railing.

"Jade?" he whispered to her. She didn't acknowledge him.

"Jade" he said again louder. Nothing.

"Jade" he said once more. This time, he walked around to get closer and this time the girl tuned around to face him. It was her!

Yugi's face brightened. "You don't know how happy I am to see you". He gently grabbed her arms. But, to his surprise, she shoved them off.

"What are you playing? I'm nobody's toy. You are not going to make fun of me!" she said angrily

Yugi was confused.

"I don't want to see you ever in my life. You understand?!"Jade said as she started to leave. But Yugi quickly stopped her.

"No, Jade wait"

"Don't _touch_ me!" she seethed.

"What are you talking about? Explain to me"

Jade looked over and noticed a reporter was looking over the city taking pictures. This was a problem.

"If they find me here talking with you alone, I'm lost"

Yugi looked over and saw what she was talking about. "Well, let's go somewhere else" he suggested.

"Walk in front of me. I'll follow you" Jade ordered.

"But why? You can't go beside me?"

"If they find me beside you, I'll get imprisoned. Its _haaram. _A sin." Jade whispered.

"For walking beside me?" Yugi asked

"_Walk_ in front of me, Yugi!" Jade said irritated.

Yugi finally understood and took the lead. Jade wiped her tears and followed him, trying not to attract attention.

Back inside the apartment.

"I'm waiting for you to talk Yami" Solomon pleaded. Mai suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"I know everything Yami. I just want to hear it from your mouth"

"She told you? You know everything?" Yami said in disbelief.

"I want to hear it from you. I want you to have the courage to tell me"

"Look dad. I didn't know that woman was your girlfriend. If I had known, it would have never crossed my mid to do what I did."

"Are you saying that everything is true? You're not denying anything?"

"Dad, I didn't even have time to think. We saw each other. She flirted with me. I did too"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about" Yami said trying to hint the situation.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yami, please explain to me. With detail"

"She took me to an isolated place. I followed her…and…it happened" Yami revealed.

"Happened?" Solomon said getting the idea. "What happened?"

"The situation dad"

"What situation are you talking about?"

"Dad if she already told you then—"

"She didn't tell me! What are you referring with situation?"

Yami felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard. "We had sex dad".

"Oh God…" Solomon said turning away.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? IS IT?!"

"Lies!" Mai said running out of the bathroom into the argument. "Lies! I told you he was going to accuse me! I had nothing with him!" she defended herself

"What?! What are you talking about?" Yami said in disbelief.

"Your son wants me to leave you to go with him"

"Dad this woman is crazy!"

"Repeat to your father all the things you said to me" Mai sobbed.

"Of course I'll repeat it! I told you to disappear from my father's life. If you didn't I was going to tell him the type of woman you are!" Yami seethed.

"Of course! You though he was going to prefer you, right?"

"ENOUGH!" Solomon exploded.

"Tell him! Tell him how you touched me!"

"How I _touched_ you?"

"ENOUGH PLEASE!" Solomon boomed.

"You touched me and you threatened to tell my boyfriend. But you didn't care! You laughed while you subjected me!"

_SLAP! _

Yami was up to his limit. Solomon noticed this and was enraged.

"Don't do that again!" Solomon said defending Mai. Mai ran out of the room.

"Dad! This woman is a cheater and a liar!"

"She's my woman and you have to respect her!"

"Tell her to respect you!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Dad! That woman is making you look like a fool!. She sleeps with other men—"

Solomon snapped.

_SLAP!_

Yami was shocked. His father had hit him.

"Why? Why did you do it? You wanted to separate her from me. You molested her because you wanted to show me she wasn't for me?"

"Dad…"

"Your jealous son…you didn't want me to remarry. I'm making it up because I don't want this to hurt me"

"It shows the you don't know me"

"I didn't protect myself" he chuckled." Of course, who was going to protect themselves from their own son?"

"I always thought that you and I were one and the same"

"What are you talking about dad?"

"You are a much younger man than me. You compete with me. How was I going to know? How can it be that someone…who was born of you…be a stranger. A complete stranger."

"Alright dad" Yami said with tears in his eyes. "If you want to believe that woman…be happy"

And with that Yami walked out, leaving Solomon silently crying.

Yugi and Jade were on the other side of the hotel on another balcony away from people.

Jade walked over to the end of the balcony. "This is crazy" she said closing her eyes. "I'm risking my life for nothing"

Yugi walked beside her. "Jade. Please, explain to me. What did I do to you?"

"What am I talking about Yugi?!" she said facing him. "First you say you want to see me and then you pretend you don't know me?!" Yugi blinked in confusion. "What? You thought I wasn't going to find out that that you have a family, a wife?! You're an insolent, Yugi" her voice cracked.

"What?" was Yugi's only response.

"Don't pretend! You go change your clothes come back and—"

"No! Jade. Jade. What are you talking about?"

"Oh Jade. Now you remember my name. No? But what about when we found each other in the hallway? What do you have? A girlfriend? A wife? Did your wife watch us in meantime you pretended you didn't know me!?"

Yugi finally understood.

"In the hallway?" he chuckled "No. no. Jade"

"No! No! Don't laugh at me! Don't make fun of me!"

"No I'm not making fun of you. The man you saw wasn't me"

"Oh please, Yugi what are you going to make up now?"

"I'm serious. I have a twin brother" Yugi confessed. "We're identical"

"You have a twin brother?" Jade blinked. Yugi nodded.

Yami was at the registration desk with his luggage beside him. He was signing off his apartment.

"Yami, don't make decisions with a hot head" Arthur said behind him.

Yami turned. "Can I or can I not go live with you?"

"Of course you can. I always said that I never had the need for children because you are like my son"

"I'm taking the first flight back to the U.S. Can you believe he barely knows her and her word weighs more than MINE! Me! That I'm his son!" Yami said grabbing his luggage and walking out. Arthur was behind him telling him not to go, but Yami got in the taxi and drove off.

Solomon was still at the apartment trying to register what happened moments ago. Mai was trying to coax him, but he refused her. Telling her to leave him alone, and so she left.

"And even though my brother and I are identical, the truth is were different….he's more practical and joyful…I'm… more of an introvert…and idealist"

Jade smiled. "Why didn't you tell me everything from the beginning?"

"When? Were barely beginning to talk, and the only thing you've done is scream at me" Yugi said shyly.

Jade realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, forgive me. It's just; I was discouraged when I thought your brother was you. I thought that all our promises were broken…that…everything was a dream. A nightmare even."

"No Jade…" Yugi said walking closer to her. "I never stop thinking about you…never" he reached up and gently caressed her hair, which she closed her eyes at the gesture.

"I'm serious Jade. I can't get you out of my head. I think about you all the time"

"You're in my mind all the time too, Yugi" Jade confessed. "It must be because you're an occidental. You're more like me than anyone in my family. It's strange, with you I feel special…it's like I'm the person who I was before coming to this strange country"

"Is that only the reason why you think of me?"

"Or maybe because I know you from a long time ago. Another life"

"Jade, do you believe in reincarnation? Do you believe a soul can live a lot of lives?"

"I'm sure of it. And you?"

"The truth is I never really thought of it until I met you. And…It's strange…but… I remember you. And not just in my mind…my heart also remembers you"

"My heart remembers you too, Yugi"

Yugi leaned in way too close to Jade and Jade backed away turning her head shyly the other way.

"I have to go"

"It's funny, but you say you're different from the people in your family and you're exactly the same"

"No. no. no I'm not. I was raised in the United States, I'm _very_ different."

"Give me a kiss" Yugi teased.

This surprised Jade.

"A kiss no! ... It's not right" she looked shyly to the floor.

"You see?..." Yugi teased again.

"You're….ugh…the maid is waiting for me downstairs and I have to go. Don't follow me Yugi."

"I want to see you again" Yugi pleaded

"I want to see you again, too…but, let me be the one who finds you" Jade said as she looked at Yugi and walked away.

Arthur was with Mai and he had a very important message from Solomon.

"Then, we return to Miami?" Mai said still teary.

"Not we Mai…you're going alone"

"What?"

"I'm sorry but, Solomon doesn't want to see you ever again"

A few moments later, Mai was in a taxi on her way to the airport. She kept talking to the driver all the way about her problems, although the driver didn't understand a word.

Ali was saying goodbye to his guest. Latifa and Zoraida came up to him.

"Uncle, why did my boyfriend come?"

"To visit me. Zoraida, today I'll eat breakfast with the girls" and he left

"As you wish" was Zoraida's reply.

Jade had just entered the house. She was so happy. She walked around and spun a couple of times and stopped to smell some flowers. She felt like she was in a dream. Never in her life had she ever felt like this. And she ran to her room.

_It wasn't a lie. He was telling me the truth._

The maid that was with her was yelling at her. Jade, of course, didn't understand.

"What's going on here?" Zoraida said. The maid turned to her, explained, and just like that she left. Zoraida looked and Jade.

"Jade, what's that package you went to go get? Where is it?" she said looking around.

"I didn't find it" Jade said giggling and spinning around.

"Who send that package?"

"A friend in Miami. She told me that she brought it and to go pick it up"

"Well the, give the hotel number and the name of your friend"

"Guess what? ...I lost the paper where I had everything written down"

"Ali won't be happy to hear about this"

"Well then don't tell him…I didn't do anything wrong"

"That's why you want to be covered? Right? To be able to go wherever, without anyone recognizing you. That is a haaram! A great sin using the veil to cover up sinful acts Jade!" Listen to me!" she said grabbing Jade's arm. "If you humiliate the name of this family and the mane of Sidi Ali, he can kill you. He has the right to do so"

Jade yanked her arm and said in disbelief. "What are you saying Zoaraida?"

"Don't provoke him Jade. Our customs are very strict. And if he knows what you are doing, he can kill you. You will see if it's worth risking it"

"But why are you insisting, Arthur? What does it matter to me what Yami does with his life?"

Yugi and Arthur were walking down a long flight of stairs next to a hotel.

"Yugi! Repeat exactly what Yami said, word for word"

So, Yugi proceeded to tell him what happened.

"How could I be with a woman that was also with my son, Arthur?!" Solomon said. He was outside in a balcony and Arthur was sitting beside him drinking tea.

"Solomon let's take in the fact of the circumstances—"

"The circumstances! Please, I base myself on the facts. And she was with my son!"

"But according to what Yugi said, it wasn't all her fault. And Yami…oh god… Yami. Yami is a young man. You and I were also that age"

"I don't need a woman when I was young, and you didn't either Arthur!. And besides she's not just _any_ woman…she's _my_ woman. The woman of _his_ father!"

"But it wasn't a violation" Arthur said.

"What are you saying? He didn't molest her?" Solomon said. "I don't know what hurts the most… I don't want to know anything about either of them"

"Solomon he's your son'

"A son doesn't do that to his father"

Zoraida, Latifa, and Jade were in the market looking for things for Latifa's wedding.

"Zoraida my hearts telling me, if my boyfriend went to go talk with uncle Ail, it's because they want to make the wedding as soon as possible, what else?"

"It's time to go" Zoraida said.

"Allah! Help me. I want to be married as soon as possible and to leave far away from here. Before Jade ruins everything…because no man will ever want to marry me if they find out I have a cousin who doesn't cover herself"

"What? I can't visit a friend from Miami? I can't go pick up a package? Am I a prisoner or what?" Jade defended herself.

"What I see is that you know how to conceal well, Jade"

"Don't do this to me Zoraida"

"If you're not afraid for your life, then I am afraid for mine, because you won't be the only one punished."

"I'm begging you"

"I've lied enough because of your fault. The Prophet says whoever covers the sinner, shares their same destiny and I don't want to be locked away for an eternity in hell"

"Please Zoraida"

"Bite your tongue. I'm going to let your uncle rest and then I'll tell him everything"

Back at the house, Jade, Zoraida, Latifa, and Ali were sitting on the floor eating.

"Sidi Ali, did you make an agreement with my boyfriend to know when I go for my gold at the market?" asked Latifa.

"There has been a change of plans Latifa" Ali said

"See? I told you, they want to make the wedding sooner?!" Latifa squealed.

"Nariza found out Bakura and you have the same milk maid, so you two are brothers"

"Then I won't get married anymore?" she asked discouraged.

"You'll get married with Karim"

"What?! With the ugly one?!" Latifa said wide eyed.

"And Bakura will get married with Jade"

Jade almost choked on her candy and looked at her uncle speechless.

"I have only one condition, Latifa will get married first. Jade will get married a week later"

"Why uncle! Why does she have to marry Bakura if Bakura is my boyfriend! Why! Why! WHY!" Latifa screamed as she ran out of the room with Zoraida behind her.

Jade stood up. "I'm not going to marry anyone uncle! Not even dead I'll marry! You understand? Not even dead!"

"Are you defying me Jade?"

"Not even dead I'll marry a man I haven't even met"

"But I do know him and I know he's a good man for you. It's good that a woman marries early"

"You promised I was going to study. When I came you said I could go to the university"

"If your husband allows it, then you can"

"If he allows it?!"

Ali sat Jade back down. "Jade, you're much divided. You have the conscience of a Muslim and the desires of an occidental. God didn't put two hearts in the chest of people. The marriage will do you good, it will protect you from yourself."

"Well then, I won't accept it! I won't accept it!" Jade said running out of the room.

Zoraida was having a hard time trying to consoling a hysterical Latifa.

"I won't get married! Nobody's going to force me! I won't get married!" Jade said barging in.

"Latifa we have to flee" Jade said kneeling down next to her cousin. "Let's make a hunger strike" Latifa nodded.

"Even if you two are tied to the bones, you have to marry. Ali isn't a man to break his word" Zoraida said

"Then, we'll make our boyfriends resist us! They'll be so horrified they won't want to know about marriage" Jade said crying

"And if I don't find another man?" Latifa whined.

"Stop complaining, if things are like this, it's because they had to be. Both of you, accept your destiny!"

Jade leaned over to Zoraida, sobbing. "Zoraida, help me. I can't and I don't want to marry. I'm in love… I'm in love with another man"

Zoraida went eye wide and put her hands to her mouth.

"Yugi" said Solomon. "Prepare your things, were going back"

"No, dad I want to stay, I've just met a girl and I'm happy. I like her"

Solomon sighed. "The only thing you've done is ruin my trip"

"No dad. I don't have anything to do with that problem. Besides, Yami and I aren't the same person"

"Yami and you are so synchronized that the damage one begins, the other finishes. You know what? Do whatever you want, I'll go back by myself" and he left.

Meanwhile, Yami had just arrived in Miami and was now going inside the house.

"Yami!" Mama Rose said "You're back! Oh, this house was so lonely without you!"

"I came alone" Yami said.

"Anyway, there's a girl who kept calling, saying that there's a party coming up and you can't miss it"

Yami racked his brain. "Of course, it's Vivian. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend at her party"

Both of them entered Yami's room.

"Mama Rose help me pack"

"But why? You barely got here"

"I'm going to live at Arthur's house"

"What? Why? This is your house"

"Not anymore. Dad made his choice, and as of today, I'm not his son"

Back in Morocco. Jade was standing in front of her uncle.

"Think that everything that happens to you was predestined by God. That no one can reverse or anticipate his destiny, not one hour"

Ali sighed. "Do you understand the meaning of those words?"

Jade was silent.

"Don't see me as an enemy Jade. I only want what's best for you. I've lived longer than you, I'm at the end of the road. However you, are barely starting. That's why I want you to know where the dangers and traps are, so you can avoid them"

"What traps, uncle? Where do you see traps?"

"In love, Jade. You think of love like an occidental. That is why you don't want to get married with Bakura. Because you don't feel excited and jumpy. Am I correct?

"And the man wants me to fall in love with a man that I only know his name" Jade said arrogantly.

"I want you to fall in love with marriage…children…the family. The husband is only a method of happiness. That's why you have to choose him with intelligence, not with the emotions"

"I know my mother married that way, that all my family married the same way. But I'm against it. I only know marriage by love"

'Love is a trick of time, Jade. With time, you'll get used to your husband, you'll know his qualities, and you'll get attached to him. That is love. Not that silly stuff they make you believe in the occidental. That's is why half of their marriages end in divorces"

"And if I fall in love, Uncle Ali? And if I fall in love with another man you didn't choose to be my husband? And if I was determined to fight against everything for that love?" Jade blurted without thinking.

Ali turned. "Does that man exist? And you haven't told me?"

Jade was silent.

"Answer me girl. Are you in love?"

Scilence.

"Answer me, Jade. Are you in love and you're hiding it from me?"

"No. no. It was just a superstition. But it could happen cant it?"

"The real wisdom consists of in putting emotions at the service of intelligence"

"Uncle—"

"There are four things in life that are traitors, which you have to distrust Jade: the Satan, the sea, luck, and love. Especially if they are smiling at you"

Just then, Latifa and Zoraida entered.

'You called uncle?"

"Yes. Zoraida take the girls to the market to have fun. Find them new outfits and let them choose which ones they want"

"Yes, Sidi"

'Go. Allah be with you"

"But wait before, I want to talk—"

But Jade couldn't finished and was dragged away by Zoraida.

Once outside the room, Jade spoke. "I'm going to the room to get something I forgot" and turned

"Jade" Zoraida stopped her. "Speak. Who is he?"

"He? Who? There is no he"

"You said you were in love Jade" Latifa said from behind.

"You talked and then cowered. Since that moment you don't have the courage to look at us in the face"

"I've told you I talked for talk. For desperation. I don't know anyone, who could I be in love?"

"You lie. I'm your cousin, I know you for a long time"

"Leave her, on the day of the final judgment she won't be able to lie because her hands, her feet, and her tongue are going to talk. They will testify against her and will say where she was and what she silenced!"

'Jade no one's against you, speak"

"I'll go get my veil" Jade turned and left.

Once Jade got to her room she picked up the phone, dialed a number, and made sure no one was there.

"Hi. Could I speak to Mr. Yugi Muto? Muto. M as in Miami u-t-o. Thank you."

All three of them were walking around the market and topped by a store. Latifa and Zoraida were busy admiring veils, while Jade was standing by the door. She occasionally looked around.

Suddenly, she saw him. Yugi was walking and looking around. Yugi was nearing the shop where Jade was at. Jade discretely placed a hand to stop him. Yugi looked up, startled, but soon realized who it was.

"In the same place" she said

Jade looked over to make sure Latifa and Zoraida were still distracted.

"In the ruins"

Yugi smiled and nodded.

Jade secretly snuck out and headed towards the ruins.

Suddenly, Latifa and Zoraida noticed Jade wasn't there.

"Jade! Jade!" they yelled and went looking for her.

"What am I going to tell Ali?" Zoraida nervously.

When Jade arrived, she pulled off her veil and let it hang around her shoulders. Then, she went into one of the rooms.

There he was.

Waiting.

Jade stood in front of him.

They were both quiet. Looking at each other.

"I want to know what it feels like with a kiss. Will you kiss me?" Jade said suddenly.

Without saying a word, Yugi gently touched her face and leaned in to kiss her.

It was slow and sweet.

Yugi ran his hands down her shoulders and they both locked hands together.

_**A/N: Ohhhhhhhh! First kiss! Reviews! What do you think will happen after this? I would really like to know;)))**_


	5. Chapter 5: Free Reign

_**A/N: I'm kind of disappointed that my story wasn't a hit as I thought it would be….but success doesn't come easy. However that is not to say that I appreciate the two reviews I got. My humble thanks to both of them.**_

Chapter 5: Free Reign

The kiss was slow and sweet at first. Then, it became deep and urgent. A fire was coursing through both of them.

For both of them, this was their first real kiss.

They were kissing with so much need, that eventually they had to pull away for air. Both were breathless and they looked at each other with an uncontrollable lust and wide eyes.

"Do you feel my heart?" Jade breathed, trying to get some air. She grabbed Yugi's hand and placed it over her heart. "It's going to come out... Am I going to get sick?"

Yugi was also trying to regain his breathing. He took Jade's hand and placed it over his heart as well.

"Fell it?... this is called love"

"Then, I want to be sick of love" Jade said as she kissed Yugi again, passionately.

(Miami, FL)

Back at the Muto residence, Mama Rose was trying to reason with Yami.

"It's not right for you to leave. Your father never put over you guys a woman. He dedicated to both of you heart and soul since you were children. Besides, you owe him respect, Yami"

"Yes, sure" Yami replied sarcastically, not wanting to pay attention.

"Mr. Solomon is a very charming man and there were never a time when women wouldn't look for him. But he never went out with any of them, for taking care of your brother and you, Yami"

"Mama Rose! One day were important to him, not anymore. Now the only thing that's important to him is Mai. That woman drives him crazy."

"Mai? I've never heard of her. Is she pretty?"

"She's an insolent, that's all"

"But why did you and your father fight?"

"Look, Mama Rose I'm not in the mood for this"

"Yami!"

"I want to ask you a favor. Can you tell my flight instructor that I'm here and I'm going to ride the helicopter."

Yami grabbed his luggage.

"Son, your father's pilot can take you anywhere, but why the stubbornness to ride that machine?"

"Mama Rose, call him and tell him that I'm going to fly it at five o' clock" Yami kissed the old woman's forehead and left. Mama Rose behind him.

"Yami, son, don't leave. Don't do it. What am I going to tell your father?"

"Tell him that I left" and with that Yami closed the door.

"Yami! Yami!" however the old woman's cries were in vain.

At the clinic, Dora was impatiently calling Carlos.

"Carlos swore to me that he would come" she told Luisa. "It's just he was a little upset with me because we argued. He's not answering"

"The problem is Dr. Syliva has another appointment in 15 minutes. But let's hope he comes"

Just then, a man appeared the women.

"Pardon me. Luisa, Yami Muto wants to talk to you"

Luisa excused herself and went to go take the call.

"Ok, Yami. See you there"

She turned to Dr. Sylvia and her fellow coworker. "Yami Muto is moving to Arthur's apartment"

"Moving? With evertything?"

"Yes. And I'm going over there to accompany him, at least until Arthur returns"

Sylvia shook her head. "Please don't exaggerate, Mr. muto had dozens of employees. Yami can choose anyone he wants"

"No. it's no bother at all, I would be happy to be with him" Luisa said determined.

Luisa then went back to see Dora.

"I'm sorry Dora, but we can't wait anymore"

"I've called him more than twenty times. Nothing" Dora said disappointed.

"Come. I'll give you another appointment" Luisa said leading Dora to the registration desk.

Back in the ruins, Yugi and Jade were still wrapped up in their kissing. Jade suddenly took Yugi by the hands and led him to another room where they both stood there, caressing each other's faces, and looking at one another with love before kissing again.

Luisa had just arrived at Arthur's house with her luggage.

"Oh, Arthur what would you have done without me?"

Luisa was Arthur's personal secretary. She had been in love with him for years, and for years she's tried to get his attention. Nothing. Everyone knew this, except him. Ever since his fiancée, Laura, died he became distant. That was 20 years ago. He still remembers her, and he still can't get her out of his heart. Since that time and still to this day, he never even bothered to look for another love interest. She knew this, but still, she never gave up. He refuged himself in his laboratory. Working endless hours and days. It wasn't until he met Solomon and started working for him that he became alive again. Even more with the birth of Yami and Yugi. He took care of them as if they were his own sons. He even got to be Yami's godfather.

Luisa entered Arthur's room. She looked around and fantasized about living here with him. To have a life together. She unpacked her luggage and hanged her clothes next to Arthur's clothes in his closet.

Back at the hotel Solomon was packing his things for his leave. Arthur sat there, watching him.

"There is no point staying here. I'll go back by myself" Solomon said throwing a shirt in the suitcase, not even bothering to fix it.

"I'll go with you" offered Arthur

"No. no. no. I appreciate it, but your place is here. You came to be here. There is no way I'm letting you change your plans….to help me" Solomon declined

"Whatever you want. But keep in mind that Yugi is very hurt. Don't take out on him the resentment you feel now for Yami. Both have the same body, but they are not the same person. Don't forget Solomon" Arthur advised

"Yugi is another thing, Arthur. He says he's in love. The only thing I need is that he wants to stay here." Solomon said casually

This caught Arthur's attention.

"Yugi? In love with who?" he questioned

"I don't know. With a Muslim or something like that"

"Are you sure the girl is Arabic?" Arthur asked fearing the worst.

"Well that's what he told me. She's from here"

Arthur just put his hand on his forehead.

In the ruins, Yugi and Jade were still kissing. They couldn't get enough of each other. Yugi slowly pulled away and kissed her forehead, eyes, and nose.

Jade, however, now had a look of concerned and worry.

"They're going to force me to marry, Yugi" Jade blurted.

Yugi stopped.

"What?!" He asked shocked.

"My uncle already arranged my wedding with a man I don't know. I'm desperate, Yugi. I won't ever be able to see you. Ever" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she gently grabbed Yugi's face.

"No but, they can't force you" Yugi said trying to lighten up.

"Of course he can. If my uncle wants to marry me, I can't oppose"

"But were in the twenty-first century" Yugi said

"I only came to kiss you, Yugi. Because I can't die without knowing what is like to give a kiss of love" Jade confessed.

"Jade…"

"I'm lost. My destiny is in the hands of my Uncle Ali"

"Let's go to the United Sates" Yugi suggested

"But, I don't have a home over there" Jade realized

"Let's go to my house"

"Without getting married? No. I prefer to listed to my uncle" Jade said

"Let's get married" Yugi said determined. He suddenly, kneeled gown on one knee.

"Jade, marry me"

Jade giggled and smiled. "Yugi!"

"You love me?" she asked when he stood up.

"Of course I love you. I love you since the first moment I saw you" Yugi told her truthfully.

They both smiled and started kissing again.

"What do you mean she left? Where? How did she do it?" Ali demanded

Zoraida and Latifa just stood there with worry faces. They had looked everywhere for Jade, but she was no where to be found. They didn't know that they feared most, not finding Jade or Ali's wrath.

"She disappeared from our sight, right Latifa?" Zoraida said nervously.

Latifa nodded in agreement. "That's right"

"It's not my fault, Sidi. Jade betrayed us. I don't know how she did it. I don't know where she left." Zoraida said on the verge of tears.

Zoraida went up to the man and bowed down kissing his hand, begging for mercy and forgiveness.

He ripped his hand away. Ali stood there, enraged.

"What's going to happen to me now, Yugi? How am I going to go back to my house?" Jade asked in a worried tone.

"Jade, don't cry" Yugi coaxed. Although he felt teary himself. He hugged her close to him tighter.

"If my uncle locks me in a room, for the rest of my life? If he doesn't let me talk with anyone else? Oh, why did I have to come, Yugi. Why did I follow my heart when my mind prohibited it? Why did I do this craziness?"

"Because you love me" Yugi said truthfully and smiling . "Like I love you. Listen to me, in the meantime your with me, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise. Why don't we leave and we escape on the first flight back to the U.S.?"

"But my uncle has my passport under lock and key"

"Arthur has many friends here, they can get you one. Why don't we go to the hotel and explain the situation to him?"

"No. no. no. Nobody can know. I can't, Yugi. I can't" Jade panicked. "My cousin Latifa marries next week, if I leave, her boyfriend will give her back."

Yugi was perplexed. "But, what you're saying doesn't make any sense"

"I know that for you it doesn't. But for me it does. For us it does. If my cousin dies single, she'll make me miserable for the rest of my life. I can't do that. I can't be happy by the miseries of others"

"And what are you going to do? Are you going to risk it and go to your house?"

Jade just stared ahead. "That is my destiny. One can't escape their own misery, their own destiny"

"No Jade, this is crazy" Yugi said taking her face in his hand and kissed her.

"Im lost, Yugi. Im lost. What I did is a very bad _haraam. _One day, Allah will condemn me for what I'm doing. Since I met you, I've done things that I never thought I'd do. I lie and betray. I wasn't like this, Yugi . I wasn't like this. If my uncle finds out that I didn't return with Latifa and Zoraida, he'll know I escaped"

"Come with me" Yugi urged. He desperately wanted to take her away from all the dangers she faced here. Especially, for something so simple: for love.

Jade bit her lip. "I want to. I want to. I swear I want to. But, I can't"

Jade took off running.

"Jade!" Yugi said trying to go after her, but she was already gone.

Yugi looked down to the floor and noticed Jade had dropped her white veil.

Yugi kneeled down and picked it up,

He brought it up to his face and breathed in her scent.

Tears welling up in his eyes.

_Jade. _

Jade was trying to get home as fast as she could. She ran in between people and through the long streets. She prayed to Allah that her uncle hadn't suspected a thing. Finally, she reached the huge oak doors and bust them open.

She froze.

Standing in front of her was her uncle.

His face as cold, stern, and unmoving. His gaze penetrated her.

If looks could kill, she would have been dead, right there.

Jade cautiously stepped inside. The only sound was of the wooden door creaking and closing shut.

_How long has he been there? Was…was he waiting for me? Does he know? Does he know I escaped? What's going to happen to me now? Allah, help me._

Jade though of the only reason she could come up with.

"I got lost"

It was a long shot, but she hoped it would cover it up.

Ali looked at Jade up and down.

"And you also lost the veil?"

It was then Jade realized that she didn't have her veil with her.

_I must have dropped it when I ran out of the ruins._

I-it's just I got lost in the market. And I lost Latifa and Zoraida and I was there watching s-some bracelets and when I turned, they weren't there"

"And you got lost"

"Yes" Jade confirmed

Ali walked closer to Jade.

"Jade. The first time you lie to me, the fault is mine. But the second time you lie to me, the fault is yours"

"But uncle, why talk like that…I've never lied to you"

"Alright, alright. Come inside" he said giving her passage. Thankful she wasn't caught, Jade ran to the safety of her room.

Back in Miami, Dora was walking around the streets and at the mall looking at various maternity clothes for women. She would see women who were pregnant with very big bellies and others with strollers who carried infants. She smiled_. Soon. Soon. I'll have a baby to call my own._

Unbeknownst to her, Carlos was in the disco dancing with another very attractive female. Suddenly, he duck behind her. Dora had just entered the disco. Carlos immediately ducked behind some tables, trying to conceal himself from Dora's sight.

"Lola, have you seen Carlos?"

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday" she lied

Dora believed this and went on looking for him.

Yami had just arrived at Arthur's house.

"Luisa" he greeted.

"Yami. How are you?" she returned. "Come, I'll help you with your luggage". But Yami refused, insisting he could do it.

"And how did your trip go?"

"Uhhh…the trip…uhh…yes…very trired" Yami said not exactly sure what to respond.

"Come. I'll help you with your luggage and we'll install you in the room"

"No. It's alright. I'll sleep on the sofa"

"No. It's just I already prepared the room because I'm staying in Arthur's room"

"Seriously?" Yami said raising an eyebrow.

Luisa laughed nervously. "Yes. It because in the other rooms there are a lot of things, I thought it be best if I slept in Arthur's. Come" she lead Yami to his room

Once inside Yami placed his things on the bed,

"Arthur is going to be so happy that you're staying here some time. You're his favorite. I put all the pictures of you and him around the house"

Yami picked up a photo that was on the night table. "Of course. This is the first time he took me to laboratory. I pretended to be a genetics, like him" he smiled for the first time in along tome.

"It's incredible. Arthur and I understand each other by only looking at each other…more than my own father"

"Arthur adores you. He sees you as the son he never had. But you know, I think he's starting to regret not having a family. I know he loves to be alone, but everyone likes company. Or not?"

Yami shook his head. "No. Luisa. Arthur's different. He likes his solitude, he likes to lock himself in that lab for hours. I think…I can't even imagine him with a girlfriend"

"Well I think your father did well in looking for a company. How did you guys take it when you met her?"

This struck a nerve. Yami didn't want to think back to that time. So, instead he changed the subject.

"I have to unpack and check some messages"

Solomon had just arrived at the airport in Miami and got in the back seat of his car.

"How are things in the house?"

"Very well, sir" answered the driver

"And Yami?"

"You don't know? He left to do live with Doctor Hawkins"

"Yes. Of course"

In another part of the city, a certain blonde was hysterically crying.

"How was I going to know that Yami was Solomon's son?"

"Mai, God. How did you dare finish with a wedding and a life of a dream? To go and run after a boy?"

"I don't know. I don't know what happened to me"

"I don't know what happened to me. The same thing happened with t e professor and you said the same thing" her friend mocked.

"Why! Why! Did that boy have to get in my way?"

"Look, now what you have to focus on is starting a new life and looking for a new job"

"I love Solomon a lot" Mai whispered. And with that, another round of crying.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did you think I was going to run out looking for him to beg him and ask him to return to the house?" Solomon said to Mama Rose back at the mansion. "Why didn't he wait till I came back?"

"He just told me that it was the fault for your new girlfriend, sir. What did that woman do?"

"It's not just her fault. She too had a lot to do in it"

"I won't ask about that. I never knew that woman, nor did I ever see her, but I know that Yami would never hurt anyone. I don't even want to know why you fought. But I'm sure that the fault is hers"

"Yami disappointed me, Rose"

"Don't say that, sir"

"And to think that I always worried about Yugi. He's so skinny, so fragile"

"Yugi is calmer, he always has been a clam boy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have defects"

"Yugi is a dreamer. He's too emotional, too romantic. However, Yami…I had high hopes that he would lead the enterprises so that he could take care of his brother"

"But what did my boy do that no one will tell me?"

Just then, the phone rang.

Mama Rose picked it up and answered. "It's Miss Mai"

Solomon shrugged her off and told the old woman to tell her that he wasn't available.

Yami was flying in a helicopter with the co-pilot.

"You're doing well, Yami"

"Flying is incredible" Yami responded enthusiastically

"Don't ever think of going into a cloud. People always tend to destabilize themselves when they are in a cloud" the pilot warned

"And what? When am I going to fly by myself" Yami replied

"Don't get excited Yami. There's still a lot of lessons for you to learn. It can be dangerous. Tell me, would your brother Yugi also like to learn?"

Yami laughed and shook his head. "Ha! Yugi? Yugi is scared of everything. He's even scared of kissing a woman"

At that moment Yugi was standing outside the balcony of his apartment, just staring off into the city. Smiling.

Arthur suddenly approached Yugi.

"Yugi. What woman did you fall in love with?" he blurted

This took Yugi completely by surprise. "What?"

"Your father told me yesterday that you fell in love with a woman you met here"

"Uh…no, I didn't fall in love. My dad is exaggerating. The fact that I like a girl, doesn't mean in love with her" Yugi responded. The truth was he didn't want anyone to know about Jade and he wanted to keep their love a secret.

"Don't get involved with the Muslims, Yugi. Look what happened at Ali's house. What for you is normal, for Muslims it's not" Arthur scolded.

"But why are you saying this? Did you fall in love with a Muslim?"

"Here people don't fall in love, Yugi. They get married. To have a girl today, to have another tomorrow, to out to dance, kiss one then another. That is looked as prostitution. You could go to jail, and in some regions, death penalty. It's a different version. It's to say not better, but not worse than ours. It's different that's all. That woman that your father talks about, is she from here?"

"No. American" Yugi lied again. He didn't like lying, but it was the only way to protect Jade and himself.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Go see that woman that's got you so crazy. We'll talk later". He patted Yugi in the back and walked away.

Yugi smiled. _He fell for it._

"Zoraida, Lala Nazira is waiting for you and Latifa to go buy her gold at the market. Make sure she doesn't deceive her. I don't want gold of 14K, only 18" Ali said as she poured him some tea.

"In gold, no one can lie to me. I have good eye" Zoraida gloated." Can Jade come with us?"

"No" Ali shook his finger. "She stays"

"Sidi, did you ever find out where she was?"

"No. Do you know anything?"

Zoraida looked away.

Zoraida? Is there something I should know and you're hiding form me?"

Scilence.

"You've gotten tense, Zoraida. Has Jade said anything to you?" Ali noted

"No, Sidi. It just you said she couldn't come with us, so I though you knew something"

"You know, only the stealthiest politicians are just like you women"

"What?" asked Zoraida in disbelief

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud. Go." and he bid her away.

Latifa and Zoraida were in the market looking at gold. Latifa was extremely excited. She wanted a lot of gold when she married.

They found Nazira, Karim, and Bakura. They greeted one another.

"And how's Sidi Ali, Zoraida? Has he found himself a new wife?" Nazira asked interested

"No, but as soon as he marries Latifa, he'll have plenty of time to look for another wife"

"The wives of Ali are very young. I think it's best for him to look for someone with experience in the household"

'He manages the house very well"

Nazira turned to Latifa who had her gaze to the floor. "You must be excited Latifa, you're getting married in a week"

Bakura spoke up "Jade didn't come?" he asked disappointed

"It's just, Bakura had high hopes to see his girlfriend" Karim explained.

"It will be in another time" Zoraida said. Then she turned to Latifa, who had her head turned the other way, refusing to look. "You're going to twist your neck to avoid looking at Bakura"

"Why am I going to look? I'm not marrying him anymore"

"Go and look at the gold, we'll wait here" Karim suggested. Latifa and Zoraida hurried along.

"You wanted to say something to me, Jade?" Ali asked to Jade. They were in his office.

"No…no, sir" Jade replied.

"I'm going out Jade. This week I didn't see my second wife. I'm in debt with her. The Koran says that every man should be fair and equal with each and every one of his wives"

Jade felt her lips form a small smile.

"I'm also going to the traveling agency to buy my ticket. So, tell Zoraida that I won't make it to dinner"

Jade nodded wordlessly. Ali walked away behind her.

"Uncle Ali is going away" Jade whispered loudly, still smiling.

Ali turned around. "Jade I want you to memorize the next pages"

"Yes, sir" Jade responded while kissing his hand in respect.

Ali made his way.

This made Jade smile wider.

Later that day, Jade carefully made her way through the house. She would occasionally stop to make sure no one was around. Then she made a mad dash for the door. She carefully and quietly turn the locks on the door, so as not to make noise. She turned the knob and open it. Smiling she stepped outside and shut the door. Without thinking twice she ran through the streets.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being carefully observed and followed by two men.

While Jade walked, she kept having the feeling she was being followed. She turned around just in time to see two men stop and duck behind a wall.

Her suspicions were confirmed.

_Oh no_

Panic and adrenaline course through her and she immediately ran, desperately trying to loose them. However as she ran, the men ran after her also.

After some time, Jade managed to lose the men and she made her way through the ruins looking for Yugi.

She found him standing with his back against the wall and he carried a bouquet of flowers. He was softly touching and admiring them.

Suddenly, he lifted his head and noticed Jade running towards him until she stopped in front of him.

He smiled and shyly said. "Here. For I bought these for you. Beautiful" he gave her the flowers and she smiled and gratefully took them.

"Beautiful. Thank you" and she kissed him in thanks.

"My uncle is going on a trip tomorrow. He already bought his ticket. But, he wants to leave me married"

"Come" Yugi said dragging her to another room.

"Please" he said while he gently touched her face. "Let's run away together. Yes?"

"Were going to be really happy, right?" Jade asked. She desperately wanted to be happy with Yugi.

"How many children do you want?" she asked

"Lots. I want to have lots of children. However many you want. But, I want them to have your eyes and smile"

Jade affectionately rubbed Yugi's cheek. "I don't want to lose you Yugi. I'm going to leave everything for you. My house, my family, everything. I'll go wherever you tell me to, but I don't want to lose you"

"No. You're not going to lose me" Yugi assured her. He leaned in to kiss her. "Never. Never. You'll never loose me" and he continued to kiss her repeatedly.

'I just have to find a way for my uncle not find out and to be suspicious of me"

Unknown to both of them, a man was spying them from behind one of the walls.

"Tomorrow he's going to the camel market. We'll meet here at the same hour. What do you think?"

"Yes" Yugi nodded. Once again, they kissed and Yugi kissed her nose, jaw, and neck.

Mai was outside the Muto residence. She wasn't going to give up. If he wasn't going to answer to her calls, then he had to answer to her in person. She had to set things clear with Solomon.

Inside Solomon's office.

"Mai? Here?"

"Yes" said Mama Rose. "I told the driver not to let her in. What do I do? Do I kick her out or leave her outside?"

"No. I'll take care of this" Solomon said walking away towards the main doors.

Outside, Yami was impatiently waiting when a sports car pulled up in front of her.

Yami stepped out. He noticed Mai and they both stood there. A million emotions in between. Anger, resentment, and fear.

Yugi had his arms wrapped around Jade's waist, pulling her tightly against him. Jade had her left hand on his cheek.

They were smiling while kissing.

Jade pulled away. "Tomorrow then? At the same hour. You promise?"

"Yes. I promise" Yugi vowed and smiled and in return, Jade smiled.

They kissed one last time before Jade walked away. Yugi watched her leave and then leaned against the wall, sighing.

Jade was turning around the corner of where she and Yugi where, when suddenly, the man that was following her earlier appeared, yanked the flowers from her hand, stomped on them, and yanked Jade's arm pulling her with him.

Jade screamed.

"Leave Yugi! For your life Yugi! Run! Let me go! Let me go!"

Yugi suddenly turned around at the sudden cry.

_Jade!_

Out of fear, Yugi ran after Jade.

"No! Don't come Yugi! They'll catch you! Go back! Let me go! Let me go! No, please no" Jade desperately tried to say. The man was pulling her toward the other man that was with him earlier.

Yugi stayed behind, unable to do anything but watch as two men forcibly dragged Jade away.

_**A/N: What will happen to Jade? Is it all over for her and Yugi? What will Ali**_ _**do? PLEASE REVIEW:..( PRETTY PLEASE?**_


End file.
